


all the time

by onewaytrigger



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, domestic fluff?, i dont know what im doing, marceline is just a good girlfriend, pretty short but at least it's cute, sick!bonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Just Marcy taking care of Bonnie while she’s sick. I wrote this because I am sick and sad and wanted some fluff. Enjoy! (high school au but it’s subtle)
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	all the time

**Author's Note:**

> i really really want to write a multi-chapter bubbline fic
> 
> distant lands soon

Bonnie snuggled deeper into her cavern of blankets she had constructed for herself on her bed. Her head was pounding, refusing to cease, even after she had taken a few Tylenol. There was no noise other than the occasional scream from a kid outside.

She tried to sleep but her clogged nose made it close to impossible. 

The pink-haired woman was suddenly reminded of how much her head hurt when her door opened and the hinges made an unholy sound. Scowling, she looked up from her aforementioned blanket cave and softened when she saw it was only her girlfriend, Marceline. 

“Hey P-Bubs, figured you’d want this,” Marceline greeted, handing Bonnie a bowl of what appeared to be chicken-noodle soup and a spoon. 

Bonnie smiled. “Thank you, Marceline.”

Marceline shrugged. “It’s no problem, really. Do you need anything else? I could go get you an Ibuprofen, or some more blankets, or...” She trailed off as she saw tears glistening on Bonnie’s cheeks. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just I’ve never had anyone really care for me this much. You came here without me having to ask you. You did it out of your own kindness, and-” Bonnie was cut off as Marceline kissed her forehead. 

The raven-haired musician was no fool. She knew Bonnie was that nerd that no one really cared too much about, and she was determined to change that. She was not going to let her girlfriend have another bad year.

“It was all in the girlfriend application, nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe we're getting a bubbline MOVIE?? a whole hour of bubbline. in distant lands. the gays stay winning
> 
> songs listened to while writing
> 
> one way trigger (the strokes)
> 
> all the time (the strokes) (also the name of the fic lol)
> 
> birth a basket (cosmo sheldrake)


End file.
